1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices having metal gate electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing a semiconductor device having a metal gate electrode, after forming dummy gate structures and an etch stop layer pattern, an insulation layer may be formed on the etch stop layer pattern to fill a space between the dummy gate structures. After partially removing the insulation layer and the etch stop layer to expose the dummy gate structures, the exposed dummy gate structures may be replaced with the metal gate electrode.